Chris Jericho
Christopher Keith Irvine (ur. 9 Listopad 1970) amerykański, profesjonalny wrestler lepiej znany pod pseudonimem Chris Jericho. Przed pracą w WWE Chris pracował w CMLL, WCW i NJPW. Y2J jest również wokalistą zespołu Fozzy. Obecnie nie walczy. W wrestlingu *'Finishery' **Breakdown (Full Nelson Facebuster) (1990 - 2001) **'Codebreaker (Running Double-Knee Facebreaker) (2007 - dziś)' **'The Walls Of Jericho (Elevated Boston Crab) (1990 - dziś)' **Lionsault (Middle-rope Springboard Moonsault) (1990 - 2005 regularnie używany 2000 - dziś) **Liontamer (Elevated boston crab with a knee to the opponent's back or neck) *'Sygnatury' **Standing, leg-feed, or a running Enzuigiri **Armbar **Backhand chop **Diving european uppercut **Double powerbomb pin **Double underhook transitioned into either a backbreaker or a powerbomb. **Flashback (Sleeper slam, sometimes to an oncoming opponent) **Giant swing - WCW **Jericho Spike (Hurricanrana, sometimes from the top rope) **Missile dropkick **One-handed bulldog **Spinning wheel kick **Springboard dropkick to an opponent on the ring apron **Springboard plancha *'Pseudonimy' **'"Y2J"' (2000-dziś) **"King Of The World" (2001-2003) **"Lionheart" **"The Ayatollah of Rock'n'Rolla" **"The Living Legend" **"The Mental Mastermind" **"The Best in the World at what He does" *'Tag teamy i stajnie' **Jeri-Show (Chris Jericho & Big Show) **Chris Jericho & The Miz **Chris Jericho & Edge **Chris Jericho & Chris Benoit **Chris Jericho & Christian **Thrillseekers - (Chris Jericho & Lance Storm *'Menedżerzy' **Chyna (WWF) **Ralphus (WCW) **Lance Cade (WWE) **Wade Barrett (WWE) *'Nazwa fanów' **"Jerichoholics" (2000-2008) **'"Hippocrits"' (2008-dziś) **'"Parasites"' (2008-dziś) *'Muzyka wejściowa' **'"Break The Walls Down" by Jim Johnston (WWE) (1999-2002) (2003-dziś)' **"Crank The Walls Down"by Maylene & The Sons of Disaster (WWE) (2009 - 2010) - piosenka Jeri-Show **"Days Of My Life"by J.Hart & J.Helm (WCW) **"Don't You Wish You Were Me?"by Fozzy (WWE) **"Electric Head Pt. 2 (The Ecstasy)"by White Zombie (ECW) **"Everybody Dance Now"by C&C Dance] Factory (CMLL) **"King Of My World"by Saliva (WWE) (2002-2003) **"One Crazed Anarchist"by J.Hart and J.Helm (WCW) **"Rock America"by Danger Danger (SMW) **"Soul Crusher"by White Zombie (ECW) **"Thunder Kiss '65"by White Zombie (WAR) Pasy i osiągnięcia *'Empresa Mundial de Lucha Libre' **NWA World Middleweight Championship (1 raz) *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' **ECW World Television Championship (1 raz) *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW World Cruiserweight Championship (4 razy) **WCW World Television Championship (1 raz) *'World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment' **WWE World Heavyweight Championship (3 razy) **WWF Undisputed World Heavyweight Championship (1 raz) **WCW World Heavyweight Championship (2 razy) **WWE World Tag Team Championship (3 razy) - z Christianem (1), The Rockiem (1), Chrisem Benoitem (1) **WWE Unified Tag Team Championship (2 razy) - z Edgem (1), Big Showem (1) **WWF/E Intercontinental Championship (9 razy) **WWF European Championship (1 raz) **WWF Hardcore Championship (1 raz) **4'ty WWE Grand Slam Champion **Slammy Award Superstar of the Year (2008) **Slammy Award Tag Team of the Year (2009) - Jeri-Show *'Wrestle Association-R' **WAR International Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 raz) - z Gedo **WAR International Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 raz) Zobacz również *Chris Jericho historia walk *Chris Jericho zabawki *Chris Jericho galeria Linki *Oficjalna strona Chrisa Jericho *Profil Chrisa Jericho na WWE.com *Profil Chrisa Jericho na CAGEMATCH.net *Profil Chrisa Jericho na Online World of Wrestling Kategoria:Wrestlerzy Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1970 r. Kategoria:Debiutanci z 1991 r. Kategoria:Zwycięzcy pasa CRMW Heavyweight Championship Kategoria:Zwycięzcy pasa CRMW Mid-Heavyweight Championship Kategoria:Zwycięzcy pasa CRMW Tag Team Championship Kategoria:Zwycięzcy pasa ECW World Television Championship Kategoria:Zwycięzcy pasa WWE Intercontinental Championship Kategoria:Zwycięzcy pasa NWA World Middleweight Championship Kategoria:Zwycięzcy pasa Tenryu Project International Junior Heavyweight Championship Kategoria:Zwycięzcy pasa Tenryu Project International Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship Kategoria:Zwycięzcy pasa WCW World Cruiserweight Championship Kategoria:Zwycięzcy pasa WCW World Television Championship Kategoria:Zwycięzcy pasa WWE World Heavyweight Championship Kategoria:Zwycięzcy pasa WWE World Tag Team Championship Kategoria:Zwycięzcy pasa WWA World Tag Team Championship Kategoria:Zwycięzcy pasa WWE European Championship Kategoria:Zwycięzcy pasa WWE Hardcore Championship Kategoria:Zwycięzcy pasa WWE Championship Kategoria:Zwycięzcy pasa WWE Tag Team Championship Kategoria:Mentorzy w NXT Kategoria:Amerykańscy wrestlerzy Kategoria:Asistencia Asesoria y Administracion alumni Kategoria:STAMPEDE Wrestling alumni Kategoria:World Wrestling Council alumni Kategoria:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Kategoria:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Kategoria:Universal Wrestling Association alumni Kategoria:Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling alumni Kategoria:Canadian National Wrestling Alliance alumni Kategoria:Canadian Rocky Mountain Wrestling alumni Kategoria:West Four Wrestling Alliance alumni Kategoria:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Kategoria:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Kategoria:Smoky Mountain Wrestling alumni Kategoria:Consejo Mundial De Lucha Libre alumni Kategoria:Wrestle Association-R alumni Kategoria:World Championship Wrestling alumni Kategoria:Postacie w WWE All-Stars Kategoria:Postacie w WWE SmackDown vs. RAW 2011 Kategoria:Postacie w WWE SmackDown vs. RAW 2010 Kategoria:Postacie w WWE SmackDown vs. RAW 2009 Kategoria:Postacie w WWE SmackDown! vs. RAW 2006 Kategoria:Postacie w WWE Day Of Reckoning 2 Kategoria:Postacie w WWE Wrestlemania 21 Kategoria:Postacie w WWE Survivor Series Kategoria:Postacie w WWE SmackDown! vs. RAW Kategoria:Postacie w WWE Day Of Reckoning Kategoria:Postacie w WWE SmackDown! Here Comes The Pain Kategoria:Postacie w WWE RAW 2 Kategoria:Postacie w WWE Wrestlemania XIX Kategoria:Postacie w WWE Crush Hour Kategoria:Postacie w WWE SmackDown! Shut Your Mouth Kategoria:Postacie w WWE Road To Wrestlemania X-8 Kategoria:Postacie w WWE Wrestlemania X-8 Kategoria:Postacie w WWE RAW Kategoria:Postacie w WWF SmackDown! Just Bring It Kategoria:Postacie w WWF Road To Wrestlemania Kategoria:Postacie w Fire Pro Wrestling Kategoria:Postacie w WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role Kategoria:Postacie w WWF No Mercy Kategoria:Postacie w WWF Royal Rumble Kategoria:Postacie w WWF SmackDown! Kategoria:Postacie w WWF Wrestlemania 2000 GB Kategoria:Postacie w WCW Mayhem Kategoria:Postacie w WCW Nitro N64 Kategoria:Postacie w WCW/nWo Thunder Kategoria:Postacie w WCW/nWo Revenge Kategoria:Postacie w WCW Nitro PSX Kategoria:World Wrestling Entertainmet alumni